Bad Day
by Salya Darken
Summary: Just something odd...


The day was wet from the rain and the wind was cold. She hated when it got colder but she couldn't do anything but put more cloths on. Why did she hate cold days? Simple, it reminded her just what effect she had on the blue blur. It wasn't something any of his other friends knew of or she would be kept away from going out any more.

Yet it wasn't fully her fault and Shadow knew it. He was there on that day and saw what happened. He didn't understand what happened under later that day but he didn't think it was her fault. Since even the doctor was annoyed at his mech.

-That Day-

It was a cold morning and the wind blew softly.

Yuna sighed softly as she walked up to Sonic. She didn't like his plan but he had a point. Her uncle was looking for her and attacking everything while at it. But she didn't want to be locked away...

The blue hedgehog frowned softly. He himself didn't like it either but he wanted to profect her and everyone else. "Yuna, It's only for a while." He told the young girl.

She nodded with a small frown. She took a hair band out of her jean pocket and put her long black hair up into a ponytail, so her hair wouldn't annoy him. "I know...but why Shadow-kun?" She asked softly.

"He wanted to watch over you. Plus did you want Silver?"

She shook her head. She wanted him yet being a human girl, she didn't say anything. She knew that Sonic as well all of the his friends all had humanoids forms, thanks to her uncle. But she still didn't say anything since Silly loved him too.

"Ready?"

She nodded then sighed as he picked her up in his arms.

He looked down at her and smiled softly. "Hold on." Once she got closer to his chest, he took off running.

He ran for a while before being stopped by the evil Doctor. "What Egghead?"

The evil doctor smirked down at the him and his dear niece. "Why Sonic, You know what I want. Give Yuna back to me."

Sonic sat Yuna on her foot and moved in front of her. "No way!"

Eggman growled. "Yuna, my dear, come here."

She shook her head, backing up. "No..."

The doctor rolled his eyes and ordered his huge mech to attach Sonic and NOT hit his niece.

The huge mech attacked Sonic who attacked back and this when on for a while until Shadow showed up. then the battle stopped for a while. Letting Sonic rest for a bit.

"Hey Shadz..."

Shadow rolled his eyes and turned to the girl. "Yuna, why haven't you ran?"

Yuna ran over to Sonic and kelt down to him. "I can't leave Sonic." She said softly. "Sonic, take it easy..."

Sonic grinned. "Don't worry, I will beat him soon." He said before going back to attacking the mech.

The black and red hegdehog sighed. "Yuna get back. I'll help him." He said before helping Sonic.

Yuna moved back some but it was too late. One of the arms from the mech missed Sonic and hit her, sending her back against a near by tree. The attack didn't kill her yet made her black out.

Everything stopped. Both hegdehogs ran over to her. Shadow checked her signs and sighed. While Sonic was getting mad.

"She is just out, so calm now."

The blue furred hegdehog wasn't listening. 'He hit her... He allowed that thing to hurt her...' Were some of the thoughts that ran in his head while his fur began to get darker.

Eggman on the other hand was yelling at his own mech that he didn't noticed until it was too late. His rivil* was already fully dark blue and walking to him.

Sonic, fully pissed off, began attacking the meck, cutting it to pirces and not caring about anything else.

Shadow shook his head and looked back at the young girl. Her hair was now loose and had cuts on her black shirt where the attack hit. Oddly there wasn't any cuts on her body nor blood.

While he was wondering about that, he didn't noticed that she was waking up. He blinked a few times when she sat up, rubbing her head. "Doon't move so fast, Princess."

The black haired girl looked weaky at Shadow. "Shadow...what happened..?"

"You were hit. Told you to get back."

"I know..." She sat up fully and looked over at where the battle was happening. She gasped softly when her dark blue eyes landed on Sonic. She loved his soft blue fur but now it was dark blue? She didn't understand. "Sonic..."

The dark blue hegdehog stopped as Eggman flid* away. He turned to them and began walking over to them slowly.

Shadow moved in front of her but Sonic just walked around him and stopped in front of her. "What?"

Yuna looked up at Sonic, blinking a few times. "Sonic...I'm okay..."

He calmed down then passed out, his head fell onto her lap.

-a year later-

It had been a year since then yet cold days were still a bad reminder to them while Eggman stopped fully looking for his niece. He knew she was okay with the ones he hated, and he wasn't happy about it but stopped caring.


End file.
